SOUNDLESSVOICE
by Ikirose
Summary: Based on the song 'Soundless Voice'  by hitoshizukuP, link inside.


_This Vocaloid fan fic is based upon this very video: .com/watch?v=zdD9aq4u2Nk By Valshe. All credit goes to them for making such a beautiful accompaniment of images and music. I hope you enjoy it and feedback is much appreciated._

_Thanks._

.

'On the night, everywhere is dead silent'

She was pale, lifeless. Laid back on the ground with her features beautiful as ever, facing the sky. It wasn't supposed to happen yet. Not now.

The white snow made her look peaceful and picturesque. Len just stood there looking at her. Blank and in complete disbelief.

'R-RIN!'

~ ~.

Len had been invited to Rin's house and she said that there was something important that she needed to tell him. Thoughts were racing through his head.

"What if she feels the same way I do?" His heart leapt at the the thought. "But we're just childhood friends. We aren't like that... are we?" Len's feelings had been unrequited for the entirety of his life, he was afraid to ruin the best friend he ever had. He knew she considered him one of her best friends.

It was winter now and the snow began falling on the streets, making the roads seem perfect white, complementing the bright, morning sky. He tucked his hands into his pocket and quickened his pace. It was ruthlessly cold. Len held out his palm, snow fell and melted in an instant.

"Damn, I could really use a warm hug right now"

~ ~.

Rin opened the door with a cheery smile. Len's heart jumped again. Her voice was always so alight and comforting to hear.

"Come in Len"

"Ah, thanks Rin" He smiled awkwardly.

Rin grabbed Len and pulled him close for a hug. All he could do was hold her tight. She loved physical contact and had no qualms about holding his hand or giving him a big hug. He never thought any more of it and she mustn't have too,they were just childhood friends, so it was perfectly normal. Right?

They sat down inside and Rin placed herself opposite Len's chair and looked at him deeply. It must've been something serious. Her eyes were empty and out of focus. Not like usual. Something big was about to happen and he could tell.

"Len..." Rin began, weakly, a waver was clear in her voice. "It's really important that you know this..." Her eyes averted Len's and she looked pained. "There's been something really wrong with me recently and I had to get it checked out. So here goes... "Len, I... have cancer" She paused "It's bad"

There was a deafening silence that panged the room. A drop fell out of her eye. That just sat, staring into each other's eyes, Len holding an expression of pure despair. What had just happened? Their lives had flipped upside down.

"There's a chance I'll get through it, but there is not treatment for it at this stage, so the best bet I have is to just live how I normally would" She spoke through tear filled eyes, her voice faint and quiet, trying to fight the tears back as she watched Len silently stare, with single tears streaming down his face. "There's... a ….chance?" Len fought back the tears desperately as he choked on his tears.

"Yeah" She said with a genuine smile on her face. Somehow, her smile made the odds seem better.

~ ~.

They had calmed down and decided to walk round to the coffee house nearby.

"Len, we're gonna have the time of our lives now" She declared, facing forward and marching forward, looking like she had a sense of purpose.

"Ah?" He was confused by her sudden boldness but he liked it "Yeah" He smiled, turning to see her determined face. "So where do we start?" He thought he'd quiz this to see exactly what she meant.

"Well, first we're gonna go and watch every movie we want to watch. Then we're gonna eat every food we'd ever wanted to eat." She began

It was a privilege that she wanted to spend these dire days with him and it made him think that she could of thought more of... well, 'us'.

"...Then we're gonna sing every song we want to sing." That really hit home. He had to admit, a lump swelled up in his throat. Singing had always been their thing. They enjoyed singing because they were with each other and perfectly complemented each other.

Rin grabbed Len's hand and smiled at him. Boy this really was a test for him. "I didn't know how much I actually love her" He thought to himself as he turned his head forward and put on a brave face.

~ ~.

They sat in the coffee house sipping their drinks sat opposite each other, silent. Len felt awkward. He was pressured to have fun with her. She saw this as she lowered her cup onto the table and saw him staring deeply into his mocha.

"You know Len. I'd like to spend my days with laughter and happiness with you" Rin smiled

Len was taken aback. He just realised how selfish he had been. He wanted her to have the time of her life when she was with him. Maybe she'd have deeper affections for him after all.

"Sorry" He scratched the back of his head and laughed a little "It's still sinking in I guess, but let's have some fun now" He didn't know what he was saying really, but it seemed to work. Rin was smiling. She got up and glomped Len in his chair. "Woah, Rin, you'll attract attention this way!" He said, with nervousness in his voice. He was only nervous because he felt for Rin.

Rin ran ahead like a small child towards the movie theatre. Len smiled at her enthusiasm and quickly joined her as she quizzically gazed up at the movie times and eventually picked one out. "So, we'll go and see this one, right?" Len finalised. "And this one! And this one!" her hand shooting across the listings to different movies. Len opened his wallet and despaired. "I'm gonna be penniless by the end of this" He thought to himself.

Their faces were lit up by the light of the images on screen and Len turned to see Rin's perfect face illuminated by the dull lighting. She looked as good as ever. Rin flinched and grabbed Len's arm. "It's scary huh?" He asked her, half teasing her. "Shut up" She let go of his arm and slapped him on the shoulder, her eyes still transfixed by the screen. Len chuckled to himself.

~ ~.

The next day Len was phoned early by Rin. He turned to see his phone ringing and the clock read 8:38. Ugh, it was too early.

"Moshi moshi?" He answered the phone. "by 9am? Sure, I might be a bit late"

"C'mon Len! Don't you wanna have another fun day?"

"I'm going, I'm going" He mumbled as he pulled himself out of his bed and stepped into his clothes.

KNOCK KNOCK

Len knocked loudly on the door and found the door already open.

"Huh? I guess she wanted me to come in" He brushed the snow off of his shoes and stepped inside.

Len peered past the door and saw Rin collapsed on the floor. Len rushed to her side and pulled her up and hugged her. He couldn't believe this had happened, not yet. Not now. They hadn't even finished their list. Yet, they had so much to do, he hadn't even confessed to her yet.

"NO, RIN!" He screamed as he nurtured her head in his hands.

"That was a DEAD good joke!" He heard her speak. Rin was speaking.

He pulled her away from him. And stood up abruptly.

"That was cruel Rin." he spoke coldly.

Rin burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny" He turned to her.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist" She had always loved playing pranks on him. "I don't want us to be all up tight about this whole situation, otherwise there's no point in us having all this fun" She smiled earnestly. Behind her cruel joke, Len found himself smiling back.

"You're..." He began "Such a jackass" He finished as he swiped her around the head jokily.

"Ouch!" She cried as she rubbed her head. She rose to her feet. "Let's go to a Mexican restaurant!" she declared as they laughed about what had just happened. Together. This is how she wanted it.

~ ~.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Len spluttered as he fanned his mouth with his hand.

"Your eyes are welling up!" Rin laughed as she pointed at Len. "UGH." She was cut short by the spiciness of her own food.

"This was a terrible idea!" Len managed to squeeze out as he drowned himself in a glass of water.

Rin started laughing at Len again as he was posed awkwardly with his glass still propped up against his chin, trying to drown out the spiciness in his mouth. "Shut up!" She heard him gurgle through his glass – she laughed even harder.

They eventually left the restaurant with their faces redder than the chillies they were eating. "Say Len, d'you wanna go to the seaside?"

"But it's snowing still" Len replied, it had been snowing lightly for days now and had been building up gradually.

"I've never been to the sea when it snows, after all, it doesn't snow much around here"

"I guess so, let's go for it" Len smiled at her.

~ ~.

They sat on the train watching the snow pile up without a sound. Rin had her face pressed up against the window, inquisitive about the snow. Len always thought her cute when she was pulling that expression. He turned in his chair and pulled his hands to his face and breathed on the to warm them up. "When's this snow gonna let up?" He said as he put his hands under his arms, warming them up.

"Are you cold?" Rin asked, without moving an inch.

"Yeah... I guess so" He replied, trying to deny showing weakness to her.

She locked her legs with his under the table, still without turning.

"Rin, you're real warm" Len smiled.

"Mm" She replied, still gazing out the window.

The tannoy interupted them, announcing the next few stops and where the train was headed.

~ ~.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Rin said with an amazed look in her eyes. "c'mon!" She grabbed Len's hand and dragged him towards the sea that was visible on the horizon, cloaked in the plain sky that had hung over them the past few days.

Len watched Rin as she stood in front of the sea, letting the waves lap up against her feet and backtracking clumsily as she found herself about to be out of depth. Len smiled to himself to see her this happy, compared with when she had to tell him about... what had happened. He shook his head to free himself of that painful memory.

"LEN! Come and play!" Rin called to Len as she waved her hand in the air. He smiled as he jumped to his feet and ran towards her.

~ ~.

Len carried Rin on his back onto the train and sat her down. Her feet were wet and she complained of not feeling her toes.

"You should really think about these things before you go ahead and jump into things" He lightly scalded her as he pulled her socks off and drained the water out of them.

"I guess so huh?" She laughed as she placed her feet in Len's lap to warm them up.

"The shoes on the other foot now, huh? I'm the warm one" He joked. They shared a laugh and he could've sworn he saw a look he'd never seen before from her. Not a bad one. It was definitely good.

"You can come to my place first, I live closer to the train station, I'll walk you home later" Len smiled to her.

"I'd like that, thanks. Do you have some hot chocolate?" She pryed, in her playful manner.

"Yeah, that sounds good actually" He laughed.

~ ~.

Len closed the door behind him with a thud and rushed into his living room to switch on the fire. He saw Rin walk past and snatch a blanket from his couch and wrap it around her. She smiled at him playfully. "Now you'll be cold" she said as she dashed further into his house.

They sat on his kitchen floor with hot mugs of cocoa sipping them every now and then to warm themselves.

Len wanted to tell Rin how he felt at this point. He wanted to so badly. He wasn't sure about whether she felt the same way and in some ways he didn't care. He'd carried this emotional burden for so long that he just wanted to get it off his chest to her. She shuffled next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. This was it. He should really tell her now. He felt a lump well up in his throat. It was pretty unimaginable how much he'd loved her. It'd be inside of him for so long and it felt right to tell her so.

"R-" he stuttered "R-Rin,"

"Nn?" She turned to him. Her face was close. He didn't dare turn his head.

"Rin, I.." He began again, but he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. He opened his mouth to try and force the words out, but they wouldn't come.

"Oh sorry, am I giving you a dead shoulder?" She interupted.

"...Yeah." He quietly spoke.

~ ~.

Len closed the door behind him and began walking Rin home.

"You all ready to go?" His voice was weak, but he was putting on a brave front. Maybe tomorrow he'd be able to tell her.

"Yeah" Rin responded as she abruptly turned.

The snow was still falling, it was light and was drifting easily from the sky. They had taken a more scenic route to walk through a public park. "It looks really cool when it's snowing, right?" Len encouraged conversation, but Len looked too cold to talk. Her face was pale.

They walked through the thickest part of the park and were now close to Rin's house. Len smiled. He was glad that he spent this time with Rin, although it pained him that his love was unrequited, he enjoyed her company greatly and was thankful for that.

"Hey Rin... We've had a great past few days, right?" He turned his head to see her looking down.

"One sec, I feel kinda sick.."

"O-okay" Len mumbled in response. She swiftly wandered off around the corner and Len slowed down to give her some time. He eventually turned the corner.

There she was.

She was pale, lifeless. Laid back on the ground with her features beautiful as ever, she was facing up towards the wasn't supposed to happen yet. Not now.

The white snow made her look peaceful and picturesque. Len just stood there looking at her. Blank and in complete disbelief.

'R-RIN!'

He rushed to her side to feel her pulse - it had gone completely. Len sniffed and fought back the tears, but they soon rushed out of his eyes. 'No...' he mumbled to himself, his voice wavering. He stood up and took a step back to absorb what had just happened. He could only assume that 'it' had got the worst of her. He sniffed in deeply and pulled his tears back.

Len choked. "Please... Please don't... leave me alone. Please. I beg you." Len's eyes glistened in the brightness of the snow as his tears spilled over the edge of his eyes. The world was grey and motionless, except for the snow that fell.

"Just... Just let me hear your voice one more time, Rin. Call out my name. Tell me... Tell me if you feel painful, tell me if you are lonely."

The good times. The bad times. They all flashed before Len's eyes as he stared at his precious one's face.

"If I'm to be left in the world without you, let me wither with you" Len dropped to his knees in disbelief and rolled over beside Rin. Looking into the beautiful, porcelain face that he adored. He slipped his hand into her lifeless one and stroked her face. "Our world is reaching it's end" Len spoke through the tears unclear. "I could never tell you this, but... I Love You, Rin"

Len rolled over, still holding Rin's hand and closed his eyes for one final time.

.

.

**-LE END ~**


End file.
